


Taking Care of Strays

by patoren1gou



Category: Kitten's Desires
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, M/M, Monsters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Play, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: A little stray kitten spends his days looking for his master...however, he might find comfort in someone he least expected





	Taking Care of Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardfrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfrankie/gifts).



A little lonely kitten was roaming the streets, his bell jingling as he wept softly, looking for where his master went. He was the runt of his litter, a very tiny body could only get him so far. Not to mention,his asshole was dripping. So he was so hungry...looking for his master, and some food, he saw a dark figure.

“Won’t you look at that? Such a tiny little kitten…” towering over him suddenly, a huge monster, with his cock out. The monster picked the kitten up, nuzzling the tiny kitten closer and closer. 

“Don’t worry little one, I’m not gonna eat you. But what I will do…” He spread out the tiny kitten’s lubed up hole, positioning his giant cock to the opening. “Is take care of your heat. Least I can do, Eh?”

Letting out little mews, the kitten licked the monster’s hand as a thank-you. Finally...something to fill his tiny little belly as he keeps looking. Before he knew it, the monster slid in.

The kitten could feel his asshole stretching out, but it was a nice stretch...gritting his teeth, he could feel more and more slide inside, all the way to his deepest spot. Throwing his head back, he looked up with watery, thankful eyes at the monster, who gave him a lick of praise. 

“Such a tight hole...I could practically see my cock inside you...such a good little kitten.” He pet behind the kitten’s ears while thrusting inside his little kitty prostate, the kitten below him was in shambles, letting out mews of pleasure as the big monster used him as he pleased. If these street monsters were so nice, with such huge cocks, he didn't know if he wanted to be with his master again. He wouldn't have to worry about food, or keeping that damn plug in, he could just have sex with monsters all day. 

With a loud growl, the monster let all his seed inside the tiny little kitten, with one last, loud mew, the kitten fainted, his eyes fell to the back of his head, as this was the most pleasure he’s ever felt in his life.

Inflated with the monster’s cum, the kitten looked at least 6 months pregnant. He’d never felt so full in his life, it was a nice feeling, a calming feeling...

“My, my. Might as well take you inside? I have some plugs in there, and maybe I’ll take care of you from now on.” Before carrying him inside, the monster threw his collar into the street. This little kitten now belonged to him.


End file.
